


Just One Fix

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark fic, Drugs, M/M, lusoo, trigger warning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: O pouco começou a não ser mais suficiente, e noite após noite Kyungsoo testemunhava Lu Han definhar em seu próprio vício, sua vida se esvaindo e seu corpo a mercê da heroína.[LUSOO] [DARK FIC] [TW: USO DE DROGA]





	Just One Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Quero deixar claro que essa NÃO é uma história romântica e eu não apoio o uso de drogas.  
Por favor, não leia se estiver procurando por romance ou se sentirem incomodados em ler sobre consumo de drogas.

** **

**JUST ONE FIX**

Mais uma noite.

E com ela, mais uma vez que Lu Han ficava caído sobre a cama quebrada do apartamento de pulgas, o braço cheio de cicatrizes semelhantes a picadas e o corpo sobre efeito da heroína injetada diretamente em seu sangue por uma agulha velha e usada sabe-se lá quantas vezes desde então.

Kyungsoo já não tentava impedi-lo, o deixava que fizesse o que quisesse, ficasse como quisesse. Era persistente, do contrário ainda não estaria ao lado de Lu Han depois de tantas vezes que desejou atirar uma bala bem no meio da cabeça dele. Contudo, sua persistência já não envolvia mais implorar para que ele parasse de gastar quase todo dinheiro que conseguiam nos assaltos com a Sra. Pedra Marrom que era viciado, que usava para aliviar as dores que sentia.

A primeira vez que ele experimentou não teve efeitos graves, muito pelo contrário. Lu Han não sentiu a constante dor na perna, estava a sorrir um pouco mais que o costume e a forma como fodeu Kyungsoo parecia que não seria algo ruim para se continuar a usar — apesar de saber as consequências, como a dor mais forte que sentia quando o efeito se esvaia.

Entretanto, a desgraça real do que aquela maldita podia causar começou a vir depois, quando Lu Han passou a ficar cada vez mais e mais necessitado dela. Ele dizia que seria só um pouco e quando Kyungsoo percebia, ele já tinha usado tudo.

Sabia que já não tinha mais volta, Kyungsoo soube no instante em que chegou em casa e o encontrou sofrendo com a dolorosa abstinência. O rosto de Lu Han naquela noite provava que ele estava em um estado tão perdido, tão longe da sanidade, que talvez o matasse sem pensar duas vezes se Kyungsoo tivesse continuado a negar entregar-lhe o dinheiro.

Aquele não era mais o Lu Han que conhecera há três anos. O cara inteligente, descontraído e que o levou para esse mundo de fugir da polícia já não existia mais. Foi assassinado no instante em que Lu Han não negou — não foi capaz de negar — experimentar uma droga nova que “conseguiria ajudá-lo” com as dores físicas e a angústia, os dois causados no mesmo dia, um por um trauma em sua perna esquerda e outro pelo assassinato de seu primeiro namorado morto em uma briga de bar.

O primeiro homem com quem Kyungsoo quis se envolver foi morto por si mesmo, sua vida valendo pouco mais que 65 mil wons e uma seringa com agulha. O que sobrou dele foi somente o corpo apodrecendo pouco a pouco, sendo consumido ainda com o coração batendo, a mente praticamente não conseguindo mais ser capaz de pensar em algo que não fosse na droga, totalmente dependente dela depois de tanto tempo de uso.

Ainda que uma parte de si doesse vê-lo no presente estado, o seu lado que um dia o amou querendo salvá-lo dele mesmo; a outra só queria se ver livre de todo esse inferno.

Kyungsoo nunca mais seria capaz de ter uma vida normal, mas também não é como se procurasse por isso. Não era ingênuo quando aceitou a proposta de Lu Han de saquearem aquela loja de conveniência. Assim como não era quando conseguiram assaltar com brilhante sucesso um supermercado.

Lu Han não o levou para o mal caminho, somente lhe ofereceu companhia.

Kyungsoo não era nenhum santo.

De tudo o que já fez com Lu Han, seu único arrependimento foi não ter-lhe cortado o pescoço enquanto ele dormia agarrado ao seu corpo antes que ele fosse para um caminho sem volta.

Mas agora já era tarde demais.

**[...]**

Mais uma noite.

Com ela, mais uma vez que Lu Han estava jogado de qualquer jeito no chão do banheiro sob o chuveiro, a água gelada pingando em sua cabeça várias e várias vezes, o cabelo descolorido de raiz grande quase que molhado por inteiro. E mais uma vez, Kyungsoo testemunhava o mais longe que podia dentro daquele apartamento pequeno como uma lata de sardinha.

Eles iam saquear um uma loja de conveniência naquela noite. Mas as mãos trêmulas, a forte dor intestinal, o corpo suando frio e os espasmos rápidos de Lu Han o impediram de irem juntos.

Kyungsoo foi sozinho pela primeira vez. E quando voltou para casa, se deparou com o namorado terminando de negociar com um traficante o preço mais em conta, sendo possível que comprasse uma maior quantidade quando o outro chegou com mais dinheiro.

Kyungsoo não negou, no entanto.

Entregou-lhe uma parte e guardou o restante para si, pouco se fodendo com tudo aquilo. Em seguida deu-lhe as costas, indo preparar o macarrão instantâneo que pegou durante o roubo.

Ao retornar, Lu Han tentou beijar-lhe como agradecimento, levando uma virada de rosto de Kyungsoo, esse completamente enojado pela cara pálida, ossuda e com alguns ferimentos. Vendo que ele não queria saber de qualquer coisa o envolvendo, Lu Han resolveu ir até o banheiro, levando consigo sua colher amiga e sua seringa.

Kyungsoo não queria ver, queria só passar o restante da noite em paz descansando. Mas como sempre, terminou com ele sentado de pernas cruzadas na porta do banheiro, as costas apoiadas ao batente, assistindo à Lu Han em seu estado de torpor — a boca entreaberta e os olhos parecendo revirar nas órbitas, o corpo todo molhado —, torcendo para o anjo da morte escolhê-lo.

**[...]**

Mais uma noite.

Mais uma vez que Lu Han estava caído de bruços no chão sujo de poeira, seu próprio vômito e bebida alcoólica. E mais uma vez que Kyungsoo testemunhava seu namorado se matar lentamente.

Ou talvez essa noite fosse diferente.

O silêncio mórbido costumeiro, apenas o som do mundo exterior adentrando pela janela velha, foi substituído pelos ruídos da tosse aflita que chamaram-lhe a atenção imediata.

Ao ver Lu Han injetando a segunda dose sem que antes desse um tempo necessário para o efeito da primeira passar, visando não precisar sofrer com as consequências de ficar sem a droga mais uma vez, Kyungsoo já esperava por isso. Por isso se sentou em seu canto, mantendo uma boa distância do namorado, mas ainda perto o suficiente para observá-lo. E esperou as terríveis consequências que viriam conforme Lu Han relaxava e acabava por dormir.

Era óbvio o sofrimento dele. Sua agitação era maior do que teve em meses, o desespero de se livrar daquele sufocamento que parecia o afogá-lo em seu próprio edema pulmonar. O coração batia muito rápido com o medo, o fazendo hiperventilar; mas ele não conseguia mais respirar direito. A pele já se tornara azulada, quase roxa, dando-lhe uma aparência grotesca que só complementava seu estado pálido e cadavérico de antes.

Lu Han estava a agonizar tanto. No entanto, não parecia ter consciência de nada, sequer notando a presença do namorado no mesmo quarto.

E mesmo assim, Kyungsoo não moveu um dedo para ajudá-lo.

Ficou a observar a carcaça do homem que amava se debater em tormento, buscando em vão o ar que já não enchia-lhes os pulmões, esses cheio de fluidos.

Perdendo suas forças, Lu Han caiu ao chão e terminou de se afogar em sua própria saliva a espumar. Quando o corpo enfim aquietou-se, Kyungsoo criou coragem de se levantar, tendo plena certeza que seu outro lado não tentaria nada.

Aproximou devagar, seus olhos pregados em Lu Han, nunca dando qualquer piscada. Ao estar tão próximo dele, engolir em seco foi involuntário ao ver o estado deplorável em que ele se encontrava, os olhos abertos e avermelhados, pupilas estreitas, o rosto praticamente azul e vermelho.

Lu Han estava completamente irreconhecível, nenhuma sombra do que foi o belo homem que conheceu em um bar de motoqueiros.

Lentamente, se ajoelhou ao lado dele e hesitantemente mediu-lhe o pulso, não encontrando nenhum. E com o conhecimento de que Lu Han enfim estava morto, Kyungsoo respirou aliviado.

O peso em suas costas foi embora.


End file.
